We All Fall Down
by Vamp213
Summary: Bonnie Bennett decided that she was not going to care anymore ... then he came along. Kennett multi-fic! R&R enjoy :D
1. New Place, Old Faces

An: Hello everyone, I've decided to write a Kennett multi-chapter fan fiction! Ahah I couldn't help myself the plot bunny came into my head and I just had to write it down and share it with you amazing people! So here it is, R&R Enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.

* * *

><p><em> - I'll lay you down tonight, much further down.<em>  
><em> Watch stars go out tonight, on sinking ground-<em>

She strutted through the crowded streets ofParis,Francewearing a pair of her favourite sleek black stilettos along with a matching black Chanel dress that stopped a little bit above the knee. Vibrant red lipstick stuck to her plush lips and a pair of dark sunglasses framed her face, hiding her emerald green eyes from the world. Bonnie Bennett was no longer the sweet innocent witch everybody thought she was, she grew up and realized her life didn't revolve around Queen Elena and her two loyal servants Stefan and Damon.

Apart of her snapped when Abby died from not wanting to complete the transformation of becoming a vampire. She was sick and tired of losing her loved ones to protect the people who gave a rat's ass about her. The young Bennett witch grew more furious when she learned that Stefan and Damon decided the fate of her mother over a coin toss.

A fucking coin toss.

Bonnie Bennett decided she was not going to care anymore, and that's exactly what she did. As soon as the young witch graduated fromRobertELeeHigh schoolshe packed her bags and moved away toParis, where she went to a designer school and landed her self a job at a high end designer workplace called Ma-Dame. At first she was lonely and was only the girl who ran out and got everyone else coffee, but as the years passed she built her way up to actually making designs for the company. Bonnie was now 23 years old it had been 5 years since she left Mystic Falls. She would talk to Caroline every now and then and listen to all of the Mystic Falls Drama, even after 5 years Elena still couldn't decide who she wanted to be with. That girl was playing those two vampires like a fiddle.

The young woman scowled when she felt a drop of rain hit her head.

-Just Great- Bonnie thought as she quickened her pace. Luckily her workplace was only around the corner. Bonnie quickly slipped through the building doors and made her way up to the 5th floor. The young woman pulled off her sunglasses and wiped off any drop of rain that was on her face.

"_Mademoiselle Bennett"_A voice called out, Bonnie turned around to face her boss Mr. Daniel LaFlamme.

"You are late!" He said sternly crossing his arms over his chest. Bonnie let out a sigh, she looked at the man with brilliant crystal blue eyes. He was tall and built quite nicely. He had dark brown hair and beautiful high cheekbones that would make a sculptor go insane. He was fairly young; his father died at an early age and gave his son the company.

"I'm so sorry sir, I woke up late and then got caught in the rain and-"

"Enough! LaFlamme has heard enough; just make sure it doesn't happen again!" The tall man said quickly cutting Bonnie off. He quickly spun on the heel of his foot and began to walk away from her.

"Sure thing Prick!" Bonnie said loud enough for the man to hear, everyone in the workplace froze as soon as the words left Bonnie's lips. Daniel let out a chuckle before slowly turning around to face Bonnie. Her deep red lips were curled up into a smirk as she faced her boss.

"Would you like to repeat that again Bonnie?" Daniel said his thick native accent filled the room and struck fear through some of the workers.

Bonnie remained where she was. "I said Sure thing, Prick" The young woman repeated this time she said it slowly and her voice was louder. Daniel's eyes had a certain fire in them as he stared at the beauty that was only 5 years younger than him.

"Bonnie I would like to continue this conversation in my office!" Daniel said his voice was surprisingly calm but none the less deadly. He turned to look at his workers "And for the rest of you get back to work!" He shouted at them secretly enjoying the sight of his worker rushing around under his command.

Sébastien who was standing beside Bonnie whispered in her ear "You think he's going to fire you?"

Bonnie let out a throaty laugh before responding "Nope, not today" the young witch followed her boss into his office and shut the dark wooden door that had beautiful cravings in it. It wasn't long before she felt Daniel's hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" He whispered against her smooth skin, the gorgeous man left butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Je suis désolé monsieur LaFlamme" Bonnie rolled the words off of her tongue "I just really wanted to get some alone time with you"

"Well you got it, now what do you want?"

"A couple more days to finish those dress designs" Bonnie said quickly, the woman slightly pouted when she felt his lips detach from his skin. Daniel's blue eyes stared into her green ones, she could see the fire in them that looked as if he were about to consume her whole.

"I already gave you extra time to finish them Bonnie"

"Don't get pissy!" Bonnie sharp tongue spat out "Besides I was busy with something else" She cooed before walking over to where Daniel was and placing a teasing peck on his lips. Daniel groaned as he looked down at the woman "Fine you have one extra day under one condition" Daniel said playfully as he gripped onto Bonnie's hips.

"Have Dinner with me tonight"

Bonnie scrunched up her face. "I can't my boss is being an ass and is only giving me one day to finish up 3 dress designs"

"I could give you no extra day like everyone else" Daniel said seriously making Bonnie smirk at his seriousness.

"Aren't you married Mr. LaFlamme?" Bonnie responded expertly raising an eyebrow at the man. It was true the cute French stud had gotten married a couple of months ago, but that didn't stop him and Bonnie from continuing their secret affair.

Daniel laughed before removing his hands from her hips "That didn't stop us before" He stated before walking over to his desk and pulling out a black rectangular box. He tossed the box to Bonnie which she caught "Here, wear this tonight. I'll text you the details _Mon amour"_Daniel said before sitting down at his desk and looking at some designs that were handed in earlier.

"We should give them a grand Finale" Bonnie said as she headed towards the door. Daniel smiled before licking his lips "Do not disrespect me ever again Bonnie, or Else you will be fired!" He shouted as soon as Bonnie opened the door "Oh and make sure to get those dress designs in by tomorrow morning... or else"

Bonnie had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from smiling. The young witch shut the wooden door before walking over to her desk and pulling out her designs. Bonnie grabbed a sharp pencil and began finishing up her dress designs. She was almost finished, she just needed to touch them up and add some colour in them. Sébastien walked over to Bonnie's desk with a smile on his face.

"What" She said rudely not bothering to look up from her designs.

"Daniel must really like you. I was positive that you were going to get fired!" Sébastien said with a teasing grin on his face. Bonnie laughed putting down her pencil "Well I am the best in the industry" She replied to the man.

"Uh Second best after moi" Bonnie just rolled her eyes and put on a friendly smile before she went back to focusing on her work. Sebastien was still hovered over Bonnie's desk, he looked at her beautiful designs in awe before he started to talk again "So a bunch of us are going out for a drink tonight, you should come" He said with a bright smile on his face.

Bonnie slowly shook her head "I'm so sorry Seb I can't, Mr. La Pain in my ass is making me meet up with him to discuss business plans" Bonnie said pretending to be annoyed by her boss "But maybe tomorrow night?"

Sébastien smiled at the woman "Sure thing I'll just tell the girls we rescheduled" He said happily before walking back to his desk and doing his work. Bonnie felt a buzz go off in her pocket. She pulled her blackberry from the hidden pocket of her dress and looked down at the screen.

It wasn't from Daniel.

Opening up the text message Bonnie read it silently to herself.

To: Bonnie

Fr: Unknown

"Bonnie, you should really learn to wear a jacket when it's _Kol_outside, wouldn't want you to get sick love"

Bonnie's stomach twisted in a knot as she read the text. She could almost imagine his almond shaped eyes squinting at her as his chocolate orbs gazed into her green ones. She could hear his British accent fill the room as she read the message over and over again. His face popped up into her mind as the name Kol rolled across her thoughts. Just when Bonnie thought she had gotten rid ofMysticFallsit came back to bite her in the ass. The young witch decided not to reply to Kol's text message, he obviously wanted something from her and she was not going to give it to him. She spent the rest of her day finishing her designs and ignoring the 37 text messages from the youngest original.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett woke up in a bed that was not her own, peeling her eyes open she scanned the room and realized she was at Daniel's house. Sleeping in Daniel's bed where Daniel's wife slept. She clutched the white sheets to her naked body and slowly sat up in the bed. Bonnie smiled when Daniel entered the room wearing a pair of his grey boxers.<p>

"Bonjour belle" Daniel whispered making butterflies appear in Bonnie's stomach. She remembered going to a fancy restaurant with Daniel and remembered him saying all the right things that bought him a ticket to take her home. Bonnie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning" She replied sweetly, the French man walked over to the bed carrying a tray of waffles and orange juice. He placed it on his nightstand before bringing Bonnie into a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and pulled him back on the bed with her.

"These overnight stays are going to have to end" Daniel said sadly "Lauren will be back in a week"

Bonnie smirked "Well then, we're just going to have to make the best of the time we have left" She said seductively before crushing her lips back on his. Daniel groaned in the kiss before roughly pulling back "I'm going to have to pass on Morning sex" he said with a pout on his lips "I have an early meeting today"

Bonnie rolled over and looked at the clock it read 6:30 am "Fine but you owe me" Bonnie said as she got up from the soft bed and quickly dressed herself in the clothes she wore last night.

"That's a debt I would love to pay" Daniel replied making the girl giggle. The man walked Bonnie to the door "I'll see you at work?" Bonnie asked receiving a nod from the man. She smiled and felt his lips on hers, the young woman pulled back before saying goodbye and making her way home. She grabbed a cab and gave the driver instructions to get to her loft. She still had enough to shower and change before she had to go to work.

Bonnie quickly hopped out of the cab and made her way to her loft. The green eyed woman fished around in her purse in search of her keys. Once she found them, she opened her door only to see a certain original sitting on her white leather couch and sipping a glass of red wine.

"Well, well, well" Kol said with a mischievous smirk on his face "Look who is finally home"

Bonnie's jaw line was firm "What are you doing in Paris Kol? Better yet what the hell are you doing in my loft!" Bonnie exclaimed throwing her purse on the floor.

"I came to visit my favourite witch" Kol replied placing the wine glass on her coffee table "I missed you and your feisty little rather boring without my sharp tongued little beautiful witch"

"I'm not your witch!" She yelled feeling the urge to send the original flying off of her balcony "Don't you have anything better to do like wipe Klaus' ass?"

Kol growled in a matter of seconds he had Bonnie pinned against the wall with his hand on her throat. Bonnie held her composure and sent the man flying backwards until he crashed into the wall. She began coughing and gasping for air.

"NikKlaus is not my master, Bennett!" Kol said angrily while dusting himself off. The brown haired man gazed at Bonnie making her feel uncomfortable.

"I never thought you'd be the one to have one night stands Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes went wide, she had almost forgotten about vampires and their super hearing, strength and smell. The young witch brushed it off of her shoulder and walked towards the kitchen to pour her self a glass of water "What I do doesn't concern you, and just so you know it wasn't a one night stand!" Bonnie corrected him before taking a sip of her water.

Kol smirked and ignored her statement. "With your Boss too Bonnie?"

Bonnie nearly choked on her water as the words left Kol's lips. She went into a mini coughing fit before grabbing a napkin and wiping the corners of her mouth.

"How do you know that?" She asked demanding to get an answer in return.

"I have my ways. I've been watching you Bonnie. Next time you want to play house with what's his name again Daniel I'd suggest to do it in a more private area. I mean really you two could barely keep your hands off each other during dinner" Kol replied moving closer to Bonnie "And I figured out he was your Boss because you two kept talking about business and other boring stuff"

"Look Kol I don't know what you want but I suggest you leave before I light your ass on fire" Bonnie said angrily as she glared at the man who was approaching her.

Kol ignored her again. "And then you had the nerve to go home with him despite the fact he's married. Are you really that lonely Bonnie or have you just become a whore woman?"

"Shut up!" Bonnie roared feeling her blood begin to boil. Kol continued to advance closer to Bonnie until his right hand was touching her cheek.

"You know if you were ever lonely you could have always called me" Kol said before moving his mouth to her ear "I'm sure I can be of more use and please you better than he can. Spiritually, emotionally and physically"

Kol caused Goosebumps to appear all over her arms and legs. His left hand crept to the small of her back and pulled her closer into him. Neither of them moved, Kol just stared at the young beauty. No emotion ran across his face which made Bonnie feel small underneath his gaze.

Finally Kol broke the silence and whispered "Just say when love" Bonnie felt her stomach twist into more knots as he looked at her. She had had enough, focusing all her energy on the man she lit his legs on fire, the original jumped back trying to stomp out the fire but it was no use, all the oxygen was causing the fire to spread up his legs.

Bonnie peeled herself from the wall and walked over to where the burning man was "I don't know what you or your brother want from me but I sure as hell know I'm not giving it to you, find yourself another witch!" The fire that was consuming Kol came to an end making the man sigh with relief. Kol collapsed on the hardwood floor holding his burnt legs that were slowly healing.

"You bitch!" The man with chocolate brown eyes and hair spat out, he could taste the venom drip from his words and could taste its residue in his mouth. His dark eyes lit up with anger. Bonnie just shrugged and moved towards the door.

"How did you get in my loft!" Bonnie said running a frustrated hand through her long silky brown locks. Kol smirked; the dangerous man slowly began to stand on his two feet.

"Remember those dreams Bonnie?" He said teasingly "You know the one where I'm standing outside your loft asking you to come in"

Bonnie's eyes were bigger than the full moon, so they weren't just dreams. He was tampering inside her head to buy himself an invitation.

"You ass!" Bonnie yelled "You crept inside my mind and got me to give you an invitation in!"

"Bingo! Usually it's hard to get inside a witch's head because they always have their guard up. But ever since you left MysticFallsthat little wall you had up is no longer there"

Bonnie glared at him "Get out!" She shouted furiously.

"Not a problem love, but by the time I return I will expect you to have my room ready" Kol replied the man walked over to her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He opened her front door and gave her a wink before walking away.

Chapter End.

* * *

><p>An: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the writers bring Kol back and actually give him and Bonnie a scene. It could be so magical LOL don't kid me. But yeah I ship Kennett along with my many other ships. I'll try my best to update all my stories, and I have a Bamon story on the way ( It's been so long since I wrote a story about them D: ) but look out for that! Anyways Thanks again for reading, let me know what you thought! (:<br>Have a great week and God Bless

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. The Girl that Lives No More

An: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! It truly means a lot. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Now to answer some questions I received I had to write Bonnie like that because it's only going to help the plot of this story in the future. So without further ado here it is Chapter 2 of We all fall down! Enjoy Lovelies!

Disclaimer: The day I own the VD is the day that pigs will fly *Runs to the window to check* LOOL!

WAFD Chapter 2: The Girl that Lives No More.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stepped into Ma-Dame annoyed and tired. Her hair was still damp because her new hair dryer decided not to work and a certian original ruined her day before it even began. She walked over to Daniel's office and placed the finished dress designs on his desk before marching out of the man's office and sitting in her own desk. All she wanted was a peaceful work day before she had to return home knowing very well that Kol would be there waiting for her.<p>

"Hey BonBon" Sebestien said making his way to the woman "Are we still on for tonight?"

Bonnie smiled up at her new bestfriend. He was like the male version of Caroline. Sebestien was bubbly, flirtatious and hilarious. The young woman with eyes as green as emeralds looked up at the man.

"Of course Seb! I couldn't turn down a night with you and the girls!" Bonnie replied happily. Not only was she going to spend time with a couple of friends but she also was going to get some hours away from the obnoxious original.

"Great, I'll text you the deets later" Sebestien said excitedly, Bonnie watched the man walk back to his desk before she did some research for what was trending fashion wise. She was actually feeling somewhat relaxed, the young designer forgot about her problems and was strictly focused on her work. Time seemed to escape Bonnie because it was officially her lunch break. Bonnie grabbed her purse and was about to head out until a certain devil walked into the company carrying a rather large bouquet of red roses.

"Bonnie" Kol said with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the handsome man. Bonnie could hear Sebestien and some of her female co-workers mumbling about Kol.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Bonnie said calmly, despite the fact that her voice was calm she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Kol chuckled at her attempt to remain peaceful, he was bored and Bonnie was fun to tease.

"I wanted to come and visit my favourite girl at work and ask her to accompany me to lunch" The original replied, the brown haired man walked up to Bonnie and placed the roses into her arms. Feeling brave Kol invaded her personal space and planted a kiss dead smack on her lips.

It was a very ballsy move.

Bonnie was furious, her face grew hot with anger. Kol was one lucky son of a witch because if they weren't in a public place Bonnie would have made his pretty little head explode. She stood completely still in his kiss. Thankfully Kol broke the kiss after a couple of seconds passed by. Bonnie glanced at his smug face and wanted to smack the smirk off of it.

Kol didn't back away from Bonnie his lips hung over hers. If either of them made the slightest move forward their lips would be touching again. Kol replaced his trademark smirk with a smile "So what do you say love?"

"I say Public Displays of Affection is not allowed in my company" A voice said making Bonnie take a couple of steps away from Kol. Bonnie's head shot in the direction the voice was coming from, her emerald eyes met icy blue ones. It was Daniel.

"My apologies mate, and you are?"

"Daniel, Daniel LaFlamme" Daniel's jawline was tense as he looked at Kol. The original noticed this and decided to have some fun in this boring city. Kol walked over to where Daniel was and extended his hand waiting for the man to shake it.

"Well Mr. LaFlamme, I can assure you that me and Bonnie will keep our matters more private"

Daniel's eyes shot over to Bonnie who was steaming. If this were a cartoon her entire body would be red and raging puffs of smoke would be shooting out of her ears. The young witch decided to put an end to Kol's little game.

"And I can assure you that we're not an item. Kol is just a old friend of mine from Mystic Falls he likes to play with people's heads" Bonnie cringed as the word friend came out of her mouth, the correct wording should have been he's an old pain in my ass. Kol suddenly walked over to where Bonnie was and stood beside her. He knew his presence was annoying her and he loved every bit of her annoyance. Daniel just looked at the two before speaking.

"It doesn't matter if you're simply friends or not. Keep the PDA limited please and thank you" Daniel was about to walk away until Kol stopped him.

"Mr. LaFlamme I was actually wondering if you needed any help around here. Are there any positions available?"

Bonnie's jaw nearly hit the floor when the words left Kol's mouth. Daniel turned around to face the handsome man. He squinted his blue eyes at him.

"I'm going to assume you have no schooling in designing"

"You assumed correctly, but I can be of more use to your company than just a designer"

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest "Well I did have to let Jean go and we do need a new mail guy, are you interested?"

"Yes sir" Kol replied with a teasing smile.

"Great you start tomorrow" Daniel said quickly making a victorious smile appear on Kol's face. At this moment Bonnie was truly speechless, Daniel was not the type to hire someone on the spot.

"You don't have to hire him, besides I'm sure that bakery around the corner is hiring"

Daniel put on a smile "It's okay Bonnie, if he's friends with you I'm sure he's just as hard as a worker as you are. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paper work to attend to"

Daniel didn't wait for Bonnie to make a response, instead he spun around on the heel of his foot and walked straight into his office.

Kol looked over at Bonnie "So love, it looks like we're going to be working together now"

"Piss off!" Bonnie spat out harshly before dropping the flowers Kol had given her and storming out of the company. She didn't care if some of her co-workers witnessed her outburst. She just needed to get away from Kol. Kol bent down and picked up the roses before chasing after Bonnie.

"You know sweetheart, I love it when you cuss me out" Kol said walking beside the fuming witch "I always had a thing for pretty little girls with sharp tongues. They keep things interesting"

Bonnie stopped walking and turned to look at Kol "Firstly don't call me sweetheart, and secondly leave me alone I don't like you!"

"Come on Bonnie, surly we can put our past behind us and become mates, yeah?"

"No" Bonnie Deadpanned, the beautiful woman instantly grew annoyed when she heard a chuckle emerge from the brown haired man. Irritated, she pushed past some people to try and gain distance away from Kol. Sadly the distance was short lived because Kol had gently grabbed her upper arm with his right hand and pulled her back to where he was.

"So you want to be more than mates?" Kol asked raising his eyebrow up at the young woman. The vampire's voice was serious but Bonnie could not help but think he was testing her. Everything with him was always a test, challenge or game.

Bonnie flung her hands up in the air in frustration."You're more delusional than I thought you were!"

"What! You said no to the possibility of being mates, you never said anything about being lovers BonBon" Kol responded seeing her frustration build up more and more. Suddenly the roses that were in his hands were consumed in flames. Kol quickly dropped the burning flowers and stomped on them to put the flame out.

The original's eyes were wide and wild. He pushed a hand through his short brown hair and glared at Bonnie who wore a satisfied smirk on her face. Bonnie could hear the low growls that were coming from Kol.

"You wretched witch!" Kol spat out harshly, the man looked down at his red blistered hands that were slowly healing.

Bonnie invaded his personal space and looked at him dead in the eye. "The chances of me and you ever being **anything** is like those flowers coming back to life. Highly unlikely" Bonnie said making sure to get her message out loud and clear.

Kol ignored her and rubbed his now healed hands together. "You're going to stop burning me" It wasn't a question nor a beg, it was a clear demand.

"And what if I don't?" Bonnie replied raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow up at the man.

Kol's face was serious as he looked down at the green eyed witch "Believe me you won't like it" He responded quickly. His voice was low and dangerous. The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk eyeing each other hard. Bonnie glared into his dark brown eyes she couldn't help but notice how mysterious they were. Ripping away from his gaze she looked down at her watch and realized she only had 20 minutes left for her lunch break.

"Look unlike you I have to eat actual food, so if you'll excuse me" Bonnie said before fixing her purse on her shoulder and walking away from the annoying original. Kol watched her take a couple of steps forward before bringing the moving witch to a stop.

"I like food too" Kol called out waiting for Bonnie to respond. He heard her let out a heavy sigh, the young woman quickly turned around "If you're coming then hurry up, I don't have all day you know" She said her voice was filled with annoyance but she was too tired to argue with the man.

Kol smiled and ran up to Bonnie, the two proceeded to walk to the local cafe.

"So what exactly happened to you anyways? I mean you always were a feisty little thing but ever since you moved here you've been acting... different. Tell me love, What happened to the old Bonnie everyone knows and loves?"

Bonnie didn't meet his eye contact instead she sucked in a large breath, held it and then released it.

"She died, and she's not coming back"

Kol's eyebrows fused together as he looked at the witch. "You seem pretty sure of that"

"I am" Bonnie replied quickly, assuring the man that the Bonnie everyone knew and thought she was lives no more. An uncomfortable silence fell among the two, neither spoke they just continued to make their way to the cafe. Kol decided to kill the silence and continue the conversation.

"Well then" Kol said before clapping his hands together "Rest In Peace Bonnie Bennett!"

A dark humourless chuckle emerged from Bonnie as she walked.

"Yeah" She whispered quietly "Rest in Peace me"

Chapter End

* * *

><p>An: Thank you soo much for reading, I hope you liked it! (: I also want to thank you all for the amazing inspiring words you left me. It truly does mean a lot. I know this was a pretty short chapter but I promise the next one will be a lengthy one. Which will include the girls + Sebestien night out, a little bit of Mystic Falls contact and more Kennett goodness. Ahah Well leave me a review and tell me what you thought! (:

Have a great week and God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. A Dance wont Kill You

An: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Well I'm known for rambling off in AN so I'll just cut to the chase and update already LOL here is chapter three ! Enjoy Lovelies!

WAFD Chapter 3: A Dance wont Kill you.

* * *

><p>"I see you wasted no time moving your stuff in here" Bonnie stood in the doorframe of one of her guestrooms. The dressers was filled with Kol's clothes and other belongings. Bonnie was slightly annoyed. She had never told Kol that he could actually stay at her loft. The youngest original took it upon himself to occupy the empty room.<p>

Kol stood in front of a full body length mirror. His dark hair was still damp from the shower he had recently took and he wore no shirt. His washboard six pack looked as if a sculptor had perfectly craved them into his body. His arms were nicely shaped they weren't too big but they were noticeable. The shirtless man turned away from the mirror and over to the door frame where Bonnie was. He held up two shirts one was a burgundy thin long sleeved and the other was a brown button up shirt.

"Which one do you like better?" Kol asked while he inspected the two shirts in the mirror. Bonnie couldn't help but admire the original's flawless body. For a psychotic vampire bloodsucker he looked pretty good.

"Bonnie" Kol repeated in a sing song tune. Bonnie broke away from her thoughts and made eye contact with the vampire.

"What?"

"I said which one do you like better?" Kol said holding up each shirt so the young woman could look at them and give her opinion. Bonnie gazed at the burgundy shirt and then at the brown button up one. Her long slender finger pointed to the burgundy one.

"That one you wear too many button up shirts"

Kol's eyebrows rose up "Really? Well I like this one" Kol replied, the man with eyes as dark and mischievous as the night tossed the shirt Bonnie recommended on his bed and began to button up the brown shirt.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the man "Then why did you ask me to help you?" Her voice was filled with annoyance, Kol had a characteristic that Damon and Klaus seemed to have. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"I thought you would like to see my stunning bod, and by the looks of it you did"

Bonnie's jaw went slack. She wasn't staring or gawking at his body or anything. She was just mentally taking a few observations. The young woman quickly composed herself "Don't flatter yourself" She replied with a roll of the eye before she walked over to his bed and sat on it.

Kol ignored her and continued to button up his shirt.

"So why are you getting all fancy anyways?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. She saw Kol turn around with a smirk slapped on his face. Whenever that smirk was there it always meant something was about to go horribly wrong.

"I thought I would accompany you and our fellow co-workers to a bar night"

_Hell to the No_Bonnie thought he had already ruined her day at work by getting hired and she would be damned if she would let him ruin her night. The words our "co-workers" rang through Bonnie's mind. She still didn't accept the fact that Kol would be working with her. None the less why Daniel would hire him in the first place. The young witch set out to make it a priority to ask her boss also known as her secret lover why he hired the annoying man.

"Last time I checked you weren't invited!" Bonnie replied quickly "And therefore you can not come"

Kol smiled at her response, he found it slightly amusing and cute how childish she sounded. It made him think about his younger years when he was human and was considered the bad boy all the fathers wanted their daughters to stay away from. His smile made Bonnie feel a little uncomfortable, she didn't know what he was thinking and that bothered her. But she did know that if he pulled another stunt like he did at the office she would make his pretty little head explode into tiny little pieces.

Kol walked over to where Bonnie was he crouched down so that they were face to face. Her wild fiery green eyes burned into his chestnut brown ones.

"And last time I checked I don't give a flying fuck" Kol responded happily, he could feel Bonnie's eyes grow hard. If looks could kill he would've been dead 2 minutes ago. Kol had the impulse to touch Bonnie's cheek, it made her angrier. Bonnie took hold of Kol's hand and roughly removed it from her face.

"Oh don't be bitter about it love. I guarantee you'll have a lovely time"

_Yeah_ Bonnie sarcastically thought to herself _A lovely time indeed  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into a local club with Kol by her side. The minute she stepped into the dark place she was blinded by flashing lights and deafened by loud music. Bonnie instantly saw Sebastien, Diana, Valarie and Samantha sitting in their own booth with a couple of drinks.<p>

Grabbing Kol's hand she lead the original to where her friends were.

"If you do anything I promise I'll light every single hair on your body on fire" Bonnie said in a promising tone as the two walked over to the table. Kol's plush lips moved to her ear making shivers run down her spine and Goosebumps appear all over her arms.

"That sounds more like a reward than a punishment"

A laugh escaped Bonnie's lips "Oh Yeah? Then how about I get in my car and run you over then back up and reverse on your body and then run you over again?" Bonnie replied with a wicked smile on her face. She had to admit it was fun bickering with Kol... sometimes.

"Even better sweetheart" The man replied "You can do what you want with me"

"You mean to you?" Bonnie corrected, Kol just chuckled he placed his hand on the small of her back. He felt the soft material of her black dress underneath his fingertips.

"It's all the same thing" He whispered huskily into her ear. The charming man removed his hand from her when the two finally reached the table. He watched how Bonnie greeted her friends and some of her co-workers.

"Hey Bon-Bon" Sebastien said happily "Oh I see you brought Mr. Eye Candy with you"

"Mr. Eye Candy?" Samantha said curiously "Well you're not wrong there Seb. Who's the cutie Bon?"

Kol had a smirk on his face as he sat beside Bonnie in the booth. Bonnie turned to Kol to introduce him to her friends.

"Samantha this is Kol, Kol this is my friend Samantha. Samantha's a friend from designer school and Kol's an old friend from mystic falls. Seb you already know Kol and Diana and Valarie this is Kol"

"Hi" They all seemed to greet him in unison. Samantha had her eyes glued on the forever young stud. She carefully grabbed her straw and fiddled with it as she looked at Kol.

"What's your poison?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the blonde haired woman twisted the straw in her hand. She was trying to flirt with Kol. Bonnie found it slightly disgusting that Samantha would be interested in him, but then again Samantha didn't know who he really was and what he was capable of. Kol gazed at her like she was a piece of meat. The brown haired man wore one of his charming smirks.

"Women"

Samantha's cheeks turned a bright red.

"No I believe she was asking you what you like to drink?"

"Dear God..." Bonnie muttered underneath her breath, if she knew Kol he was going to say something stupid.

"I understood the question correctly my dear, and my answer remains the same women" Kol said with a bright smile, he then moved over to where Bonnie was and nudged her "Especially if they're B positive, they're my absolute favourite type"

Bonnie's eyes went wide, she knew him all too well. Of course he would make a reference to blood and of course his 'absolute favourite' type of blood just happened to be her blood type.

"Well I'm no B positive but I am positive this O negative will be able to make your time worthwhile" Samantha said playing along with Kol's joke.

"Yeah I think he'll settle for a Whisky on the rocks" Bonnie said deciding to put an end Kol's "joke". Kol sensed Bonnie's uneasiness. He didn't understand why the young witch didn't just relax and let go for a night. Kol listened to the selection of songs the DJ happened to be playing, despite the fact that they were much to his distaste the mischievous man got up from his seat bringing Bonnie along with him.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie's face was twisted up in confusion as she looked at the man. Kol took hold of her black clutch and handed it over to Samantha.

"Pardon us, I want to dance with Bonnie. Would you look after that love?" Kol said referring to Bonnie's clutch. Before the woman could respond Kol had already began to lead Bonnie out to the dance floor. The two lost themselves in the thick crowd, the music blazed loudly in the original's ears. The smell of the hot sweaty bodies was nearly unbearable. He may have had 5 years to adjust to this new era of time but he was sure that this was no where near fun. Ripping off heads was fun, but this made him want to stake himself over and over again.

Bonnie stood as still as the statue of David. The music was teasing her as much as she wanted to let go and surrender to it she was not going to dance with Kol.

"Come on Bennett, I know you know how to dance!" Kol shouted above the sounds of skrillex. "What do you have two left feet or something?"

"I have won multiple dance competitions just so you know"

"I assume that gives you bragging rights?"

"You bet"

Kol licked his dry lips "Well Bonnie what would you do if I said I don't believe you?" Kol watched a certain spark of determination flicker in Bonnie's bright green eyes. His challenge was accepted. Bonnie slowly backed away from the man preparing herself to bust a move. Suddenly the song merged into "Like a G6" By Far East Movement. Bonnie waited a couple of counts before moving to the music. She expertly danced to the song not missing a single beat. Kol watched as she danced she had a certain hip hop vibe as she danced. He watched her dance her way to him and poke him with her finger.

"Your turn" She said simply.

"Oh no I can't dance at least not to this"

A giggle left Bonnie's lips "So that means I win! And let me remind you I won in a dress and heels!" She said feeling proud of herself. A faint smile appeared on Kol's lips "There was no competition in the first place but if there was Who says it's over Bennett?" Kol replied leaving the young woman confused once again. Before she could utter out a word Kol grabbed her hand and lead her out of the club.

"Where are we going now?" Bonnie asked, she was somewhat glad to get out of the hotbox of a club.

"You ask too many questions Bennett just relax"

Kol guided her throughout the streets of Paris. A tingly sensation would run through Bonnie every time her hand slightly brushed his. His hand was cold but it would make her feel warm whenever they touched. She knew very well not to trust Kol but for some odd reason she felt safe with him. Kol finally stopped walking, he had managed to lead Bonnie to a beautiful fountain. It had little lights all around it, there was a band of musicians playing soft classical music and a bunch of other couples dancing.

Kol extended his hand out to Bonnie.

"Miss. Bennett may I have this dance?" He asked politely, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at this. Who knew he could be a gentleman. Bonnie slowly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to a spot to dance. Kol placed a hand on the small of her back and the two started swaying to the music.

"You're a pretty good dancer" Bonnie said without warning Kol spun the girl around before putting her back into his hold.

"Thank you" He replied with a bright smile. The two went back to their soft sway which mimicked the waves of the ocean. Kol looked at Bonnie intensely as they danced. He never noticed how beautiful she was before. Her eyes were bright and doe-like and she had a certain exotic look to her.

"You look lovely tonight" Kol said honestly as he dipped the woman. He gazed into her emerald green eyes he waited a couple of seconds and brought her back up.

Bonnie bit back a smile "Thanks" She said simply before losing herself to the classical music.

"So tell me Bonnie why are you with that Daniel guy? Surely you could do better than him"

Bonnie grew tense at his question "Drop it Kol" She said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Kol squinted his eyes down at her "Why Bonnie? Is it because you know that you could do better or is it because your morals are eating away at you in that pretty little head of yours" He replied, Bonnie tried to get out of Kol's hold but he held the the woman tighter bringing her closer to him.

"Just stop it Kol!" Bonnie said loudly "I do not want to discuss anything about me and Daniel with you!"

"Alright then, but just so you know if you need anyone to talk to about it you can always-"

"Call Caroline or Elena" Bonnie finished for him. Kol smirked at the young woman "Not exactly what I was going to say but that works too. Speaking of them when last did you visit that little fly on the wall town?"

"3 years ago" Bonnie responded in a dull tone. She did miss Mystic Falls and the people in it but she needed to get away from the drama and start a life for herself. Suddenly an awkward silence fell among the two, Bonnie really didn't want to talk about anything that would make her feel like a horrible person tonight. Instead she put her wall back up and hid all her feelings she had kept bottled up inside for the past 5 years back up. She didn't want to care and she wasn't going to.

"Hey Kol?"

"Mhhmm"

"Can we leave now?"

Kol nodded his head and released Bonnie from his hold. The witch straightened out her dress before walking off into the night.

"I'm not going to lie I had fun" Bonnie said when Kol caught up with her "But you are still a massive pain in my ass!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

The two forgot all about going back to the club and just made their way back to the loft. Bonnie knew Samantha would return her clutch to her. She wasn't worried because she didn't have anything important in there. Besides the blonde would probably return it by tomorrow just so she could see Kol again. Side by Side the witch and the vampire roamed the streets of Paris until they found their way home.

* * *

><p>An: Thanks a bunch for reading! I hope you liked it! I know I was going to write in a call to MF but i decided not to BUT REST ASSURED there will be one in the next chapter as well as the reason why Daniel hired Kol and much more. Well tell me what you thought! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! (: Have an amazing week<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. To Care or not to Care

An: Awh thanks so much for the words of inspiration! You guys are amazing! Here it is chapter 4 of We all fall down.

WAFD Chapter 4: Stuck Between Caring too much and not Caring at all.

* * *

><p>"...He's very annoying Caroline, I don't know how to get rid of him" Bonnie complained clutching her cordless phone to her ear with her shoulder as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. The green eyed woman was curled up in her bed. A glass of white wine was on her nightstand and a large bowl of popcorn sitting on her plush bed.<p>

"Come on Bonnie he isn't that bad, I think you two shook hook up"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stuffed her mouth with the warm buttery popcorn."You think everyone should hook up"

"All I'm saying is that Kol went out of his way to sweep you off your feet. Maybe you should ditch captain douche and take a walk on the original side. People do change Bonnie"

"I'll believe that when I see it" Bonnie replied doubtfully. She picked up the remote for her flat screen TV and surfed throughout each of the channels until she found the Big Bang Theory. "So how are things in Mystic Falls? How's little Matty doing?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"He's doing great!" Caroline beamed "He's keeping his momma on her toes though"

"My goodness he must be so big now! How old is he 2? 3?"

"He just turned four a week ago" Bonnie heard Caroline say. The young witch felt a sense of guilt and shame wash over her as she listened to her best friend gush about her son's birthday party. Knowing Caroline she probably went all out for his birthday.

"Where does the time go?"

"I don't know Bon, I ask myself the same thing everyday" Caroline replied taking a breath in "So when are you coming back to Mystic Falls you haven't visited since Matty's first birthday"

"I don't know, work has been hectic"

"Yeah with all the fuss going on over here I forgot you were miss big time designer. I get it you don't have as much time for us anymore, but just don't forget about us either."

"Care you know I love you all but it's hard for me to go back there. The only memories that seem to stick with me from Mystic Falls are filled with doom and sadness"

"I know Bon but you got to overcome it! We all miss you terribly! Please come and visit soon alright?"

Bonnie let out a deep sigh. "Fine I will, oh and I'll be sure to send my god son a little something something for his birthday!" Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Oh and Care keep the Kol thing limited I don't want Elena and them knowing just yet. It'll give her an excuse to come out here and worry over nothing"

"My lips are sealed. Talk to you later?"

Bonnie smiled "Of course, tell everyone I said hello"

"I will, bye!"

"Bye"

Bonnie removed the cordless phone from her ear and hung it up. The mocha skinned beauty tied her long hair up in a ponytail and relaxed in her bed. She missed quite a lot from the show and wasn't really interested in what was going on until Sheldon popped up on the screen.

A laugh escaped her lips when one of Sheldon's famous "Bazinga's" including his odd laugh afterwards was said. Suddenly her room door began to open and revealed the devil himself Kol. Bonnie rolled her eyes when she caught sight of him.

"Don't you ever knock? What if I was changing?"

Kol smiled and walked over to her bed where he took it upon himself to lie down on it "I'd consider myself to be one lucky mate then" He replied with a wolfish grin.

"So what are we watching tonight?"

"Well I'm watching an episode of the Big Bang Theory while I wait for Mr. and Mrs. Smith to come on" Bonnie reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her glass of white wine. She gracefully took a sip of it, when she was about to put it back on the nightstand Kol took the glass from her and downed the rest of her wine.

"Ass" Bonnie muttered out at him. Kol let out a laugh he turned his head to look at Bonnie and stuck his pink tongue out at her before turning his attention back to the television. Bonnie slightly giggled, the young witch moved the bowl of popcorn and decided to lay down on her stomach like Kol was.

"Why do you think I am here right now?" Kol asked her seriously. "I mean here in Paris with you. I could be anywhere in the world with anyone but yet I chose to stay with you. Why do you think I did ?"

Bonnie looked over to where Kol was and saw his seriousness.

"I don't know either Klaus wants you to get me to do something for him or you're just here to annoying the living shit out of me"

Kol chuckled "A little of the second one" He smiled over at her flashing her his bright white teeth. "But I can assure you Miss. Bennett that I'm not here because Klaus wants me to be. Last time I checked my brother does not own me and he has no control over me."

"So then why are you here?" Bonnie asked curiously. By now the TV was completely ignored and both supernaturals were looking at each other in the eyes.

"I'm here because you fascinate me. There's always been something different about you. You're funny, wise, powerful and sassy. You really know how to keep a man on his feet without trying"

"I'm calling your BS"

"There's no BS to call Bonnie"

"Oh really? So out of all the girls in Mystic Falls I was the one who sparked your interest? I find that pretty hard to believe since everyone practically bent over backwards for Elena and if not the doppelganger then for sure Caroline"

"You're just as beautiful as them- No, you're more beautiful than them. Your loyalism, spunk and looks drew me in but as I learned something new about you everyday I couldn't help but think about you all the time. Sure Elena and Caroline are beautiful but they're no Bonnie."

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat. Kol was truly a charmer. She pushed aside the ridiculous thoughts she had to the back of her mind and pretended like his words didn't have the smallest effect on her.

"Well thank you Kol" She said before turning her attention back on the television. The youngest original slightly frowned as he looked at her. He placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now" Kol whispered over to her.

Bonnie rose her eyebrow up at him expertly. "I will give you the biggest aneurysm known to man" She threatened seriously.

"Then What if I were to ask you for one?"

"My answer will be no" Bonnie replied simply.

Kol moved closer to Bonnie so that he could feel her warm exhales on her face. "May I have a kiss Bonnie?"

"N-No" Bonnie cursed at herself for stuttering.

"I don't believe you so I'll ask you again" Kol replied moving even closer (if that were possible) until his lips were inches away from hers.

"Bonnie may I please have a kiss?" He begged almost as if he would die without one "Just one"

Before Bonnie could respond she felt Kol's lips press softly against hers. He kissed her slowly and with a passion that made Bonnie's toes curl. The young witch's eyes were wide with shock as Kol kissed her but as a couple of seconds passed she felt them starting to close and her mouth was moving with Kol's. Kol brought his hands up and cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. He let out a sigh when he felt Bonnie's hands tangle in his smooth soft brown hair. Kol's skillful tongue slipped inside her hot mouth and explored it. In a swift movement Bonnie was underneath the man, Kol's lips were no longer on hers. Instead they were leaving slow sucking like ones on her neck. Bonnie's body felt like it was a wild fire and Kol was the one who set the forest ablaze. Suddenly realization hit Bonnie.

This was Kol.

In a record speed Kol was off of Bonnie clutching his head in pain.

"Arrrrgh" The man screamed as he dropped on his knees "What the hell was that for?"

"I warned you Kol, and if you ever kiss me again I'll make sure it's worse"

The man that had the man on his knees came to an end. Kol slowly got up from the floor and looked straight at Bonnie. She was breathing heavily, her pink lips were swollen and her hair somehow got out of it's ponytail and was loose, long and wild. Kol stared at her with awe, she was beautiful and one day she'd be his.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, like you didn't want me to kiss you, like you didn't feel something Bonnie!" Kol said calmly "You could've pushed me away the moment I kissed you but you didn't"

"That means nothing!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"That means everything Bonnie"

"No, I'm with Daniel now get out"

Kol chuckled at himself "You're with a married man Bonnie! You're crazy if you think he truly loves you"

Bonnie had heard enough. She wanted him out, now.

"I said get out Kol!" Bonnie yelled at him pointing to the door.

"Fine I'll go" Kol responded throwing his hands up in defense. Bonnie watched as he walked out of her room shutting the door. The young witch quickly ran over to it and locked it before she dragged herself back into her bed and laid down. Her lips were still buzzing from his kiss, her body yearned for his touch. And the fact that her sheets smelt like him made things worse. Bonnie knew she felt something, it wasn't anything big but it was something. But she was determined to deny it at all cost. She had to.

* * *

><p>During the night Bonnie couldn't sleep, she constantly kept tossing and turning. And everytime she did get some sleep she dreamt about the original who was sleeping in a room a few doors down from her. A groan emerged from the witch as she ripped her sheets off of her body. She got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. The young woman grabbed a pair of sweats and threw them on. She slipped out of her room and made her way to the front door. She knew that Lauren would be home in 3 days which still gave her some alone time. Being anywhere away from Kol was amazing right now.<p>

The young woman found herself outside of Daniel's home. She quickly pressed the buzzer and waited for Daniel to come to the door. A smile came onto her face when she saw the half asleep Daniel LaFlamme standing on the other side.

"Bonnie?" He groaned out, sleep was evident in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah it's me" She giggled as she looked up at her lover.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you"

A smile came onto Daniel's face. He gave her a look before stepping aside and letting the woman into his home.

"Who said I wanted to see you?" He teased, his bright blue eyes burned bright with a certain fire.

"Shut up" Bonnie grouched as she walked into the home "You always want to see me"

Daniel laughed. The man shut the door and gave the woman a quick peck on the lips before leading her upstairs.

Bonnie's head was resting on Daniel's bare chest. She listened to the beat of his heart and found it oddly relaxing. The young witch sighed and lifted her head off of his chest so that she can look at him.

"Daniel?" She asked softly.

"Mhm?"

"Why did you hire Kol on the spot like that?"

Daniel slowly sat up and looked down at Bonnie. "I know he's one of your friends and-"

"Oh he's far from being one of my friends" Bonnie muttered out making the man laugh. Daniel chuckled into her hair before leaving a kiss on her head.

"And I also hired on the spot because I could tell he has an interest in you. That look he gave you was one of the many I gave you when I found out I wanted you" Daniel said "I had to make sure that I could keep an eye on him so he doesn't try to pull anything on my girl"

-Oh you're a little too late- Bonnie thought to herself.

But none the less she smiled.

"So you love me then huh?" Bonnie asked teasingly. Despite the fact she pulled it off as a joke the question was a very serious one and she wanted a very serious answer.

Daniel laughed before responding. "Yeah I guess so..."

Her smile quickly faded. That's wasn't the response she imagined him to say. She reached over and kissed him before climbing out of the bed and putting her clothes back on. Daniel scrathed his head and watched her dress herself.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Was all she said. The young woman walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Why? You can sleepover, Lauren's not back for 3 more days. Was it something I said?"

"No, I just want to sleep in my own bed. I'll see you tomorrow at work"

Bonnie said quickly before she walked herself downstairs and out the door. She felt tears prick her eyes when she called out a cab. This was all of Kol's fault he was making her question things she shouldn't be questioning. She fiercly held back her tears and hopped into the cab. She was caring too much again. She couldn't allow herself to care, because caring lead to one thing... getting hurt.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>An: Thank you sooo much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you guys think (: I can't wait til VD comes back on! I want to know what happens! Ahah I'll try my best to update all of my stories ASAP! Ahah so don't worry. Also for all you Bamon lovers I just wrote another Bamon one-shot called "Memories" Check it out if you're interested. Also I'll try to get Part 2 done for "For All the Right Reasons"<p>

ANYWAYS HAVE AN AMAZING WEEK!  
>God Bless! (:<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	5. Not Gonna Wait Forever

An: Thank you so much for the warm reviews! (: They are greatly appreciated! Now to answer some of the questions I've been getting. Caroline is NOT I repeat NOT a vampire in this Fic. I don't know why I decided to keep her human but I wanted to write someone back in Mystic Falls with a child and married and since Elena is still stuck between Stefan and Damon, Caroline was an easy option. Anyways thanks again for the reviews! Without further ado here it is Chapter 5 of We All Fall Down. ++ IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

WAFD Chapter 5: Not gonna wait forever. (Even though I have the time to).

* * *

><p>Bonnie lazily stepped into her loft. Her green eyes were slightly puffy and underneath carried dark heavy bags due to the lack of sleep. Bonnie sighed as she threw her keys into the glass bowl on the stand. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee in her system. The young witch stopped in her tracks when she saw Kol already in the kitchen. The original took it upon himself to make coffee. Without uttering out a word Bonnie moved past him and poured herself a cup.<p>

"So what you're not speaking with me now?"

Bonnie just ignored him and walked over to the fridge to grab some cream to put in her coffee. When she turned around she was backed up into the cold fridge. Kol's eyes were darker than normal, he looked angry.

"Did you not hear me?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie scoffed at the man and tried her best to get out of the trap he had her in. A moment passed and Bonnie finally gave up. She slummed against the fridge and looked into Kol's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you want? I have to get ready for work!"

Kol slowly licked his lips. "You cant possibly still be mad about last night."

"Well I am." Bonnie deadpanned, she brought her hands to the man's chest and pushed him away so she could get by. Kol gently grabbed her upper arm bringing her to a stop.

"Bonnie, I apologize for kissing you but I don't regret it." Kol admitted honestly.

When Bonnie didn't reply the youngest original took a couple of steps closer to her. His large hands cupped her face and forced her to look up at him.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll stop, I'll leave Paris and never return."

Bonnie's mouth moved to speak but no words emerged from her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. When he kissed her a fire burned through her. She knew it was wrong to have some sort of feeling for the man but she also knew that she wasn't going to jump into the deep end with him. She couldn't, he was Kol.

"I'm assuming that your silence means that you did feel something Miss. Bennett." Kol replied his eyes seemed to have a certain spark in them but they still held their darkness and mystery. Bonnie carefully thought about her options. It was quite obvious that Daniel cared less about the woman and that she made the mistake to believe he did. She didn't want to open up to anyone because that's how she always got hurt. The wall built around her heart might have had a few cracks in it because of the handsome original but it was still holding up.

"Possibly, but it certainly wasn't enough to make me want to be in a relationship with you."

Kol smirked at her, the original slowly licked his lips. "Is there anything I could do to convince you otherwise?"

A smile accidentally popped up on Bonnie's face. He was trying and determined not to give up so easily. She admired the fact that he was willing to fight to get her to love him. But still she felt like he was here for an entirely different reason than he claimed to be.

"How about this once you are no longer Klaus's brother I'll give you a chance."

Kol frowned. "That is unfair Bonnie, blood is thicker than water."

"Then un-drain the sink Kol, I don't believe you being here has nothing to do with your brother!"

"Why are you so stubborn!" Kol exclaimed loudly, "How many times must I tell you I'm here because I want to be. I'm not Niklaus' servant I can make my own choices Bonnie! Perhaps you're right, perhaps I'm wasting my time here because even if you had feelings for me you're not woman enough to act upon them."

"I'm not woman enough?" Bonnie looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah you're not woman enough. You hid your feelings so you can't indulge in them, you're with a married man because you don't want him around all the time Bonnie. You're ruining someone's marriage because your scared that someone else won't give a damn about you. People do care, you're the one pushing everyone away. And let me tell you this whole I don't give a shit attitude is starting to really become annoying and unattractive. I like you because of the person I know you are not the one you're pretending to be. I do like you but I'm not going to wait around forever, so decide what you want quickly."

The brown haired man released Bonnie from his hold and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie called after him.

"To work." Kol replied simply. "Don't worry I'll let your little boy toy know you're going to be late."

"Ko-"

Before she could finish the door to her loft slammed shut. The green eyed woman sighed, maybe it was time to stop playing pretend. She couldn't stop the feelings that were fighting to come out.

* * *

><p>An: I hope you guys liked it, thank you oh so much for reading. I know that it's terribly short and especially after the long wait you guys deserve a lengthy chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and updated quicker. It's just that I've been so busy with school and soccer that i didn't have a lot of time to upload. And I have ALOT of stories that need uploading. Also exams will be coming up in about 2 weeks so im stressing about them. But I will try my best to move the story along and update quicker! Well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! Have a great week, God bless! xoxo!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	6. Kiss you Inside Out

An: Thank you all so much for the warm hearted reviews! You all are super sweet and kind so I just want to thank you! Also I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updating this story. Life has been hectic lately. But now school is out no more stress about exams and here I am ready to give you amazing people another chapter of We All Fall Down! (: Enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Vampire Diaries... I wish I did.

Chapter 6 WAFD: Kiss you inside out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell him how you feel.<em>**

**_You can't deny the fact that you're falling for him._**

**_It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up inside._**

**_Tell him._**

**_Tell him._**

**_Tell him!_**

"Shut up!" Bonnie mentally told herself. Ever since her argument with Kol earlier in the morning her brain couldn't stop thinking about the man. No matter what she did her thoughts always went back to how determined he was to prove his worthiness to her. How he had gotten so upset when she refused to believe everything he was telling her, and worst of all how much she wished he would turn around and come back the moment he walked out of her door. Bonnie was riding one heck of an emotional rollercoaster. Here she was thinking of another man (who she very much disliked back in Mystic Falls) when she was already involved with Daniel LaFlamme; the man married to another woman.

Her life got more complicated by the second because the moment she stepped into Ma-Dame she was greeted by Lauren, Daniel's wife.

"Bonnie!" The blonde haired woman said happily, she wrapped her arms around Bonnie bringing the young woman into a warm embrace. Bonnie felt disgusted in herself. Not too long ago she was in Lauren's bed doing the unspeakable with Lauren's husband. Shock was clearly written on the young witch's face. When Lauren pulled back from the hug she giggled at Bonnie's facial expression.

"Surprised to see me huh?" The skinny blonde laughed. "Daniel had the same reaction."

"I thought you were going to be in Italy for three more days!"

"I was but we wrapped things up early and I wanted my return to be a surprise!"

Bonnie wore a fake smile as she went to give the girl another hug. "Well it's great seeing you again! As much as I'd love to sit here and chat with you I'm already late for work so if you don't mind." Bonnie began to unwrap her arms from the woman and was about to start walking towards her desk until Lauren stopped her.

"Likewise" She smiled "Oh- Bonnie, Daniel told me to tell you to go to his office the minute you stepped in."

Bonnie eyes went wide with horror as the words left Lauren's lips. Without realizing it she gulped loudly, Lauren simply laughed and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing bad. He just wants to tell you some of the feedback for your designs." Lauren lightly pushed Bonnie in the direction of Daniel's office. "Just so you know they're amazing Bon!"

Bonnie smiled at her before walking to Daniel's office. She wasn't stupid she knew exactly why and what Daniel wanted to talk to her about and it certainly wasn't anything about designs. Bonnie walked into the man's office and closed the wooden door behind her. Daniel was sitting in his desk finishing up a conversation he had with a local magazine editor. Bonnie just stood where she was as she waited for him to finish his conversation. Her heart began to race faster than a jack rabbit. Her mind began to betray her again as her thoughts went back to Kol. She wondered if he was really here at work like he claimed he was going to be. Just as Bonnie was getting lost in her thoughts Daniel broke her free from them.

"Bonnie"

"She's back." Bonnie whispered running a hand through her locks.

"Bonnie."

"What if she decided to come back last night! We would've gotten caught for sure!"

"Bonnie!" Daniel said sternly, the man got up from his chair and moved to where the green eyed beauty was. He placed his large hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "I'm aware Lauren is back. Believe me it was a shock for me too, but she's not the reason I called you in here."

"So you're actually going to talk to me about my designs."

"Uh... not exactly. But head office loved them by the way, but anyways I'm here to see if you're okay. I mean last night you ran off on me and with Lauren being back I know it's kind of a stressful situation. Looks like we're going to have to go back to sneaking around again."

-_When were we not sneaking around- _Bonnie thought to herself.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up that's all."

When Bonnie tried to move away from him, he tightened the grip he had on her waist.

"You still didn't answer my question Bonnie," Daniel said, his blue orbs were looking directly into her green ones. "Why did you run off on me last night? You were upset when you left."

"I-I don't know Kol- uh I mean Daniel. I don't know why I ran off but all I know is that it's a good thing that I did because if I didn't Lauren would've caught us for sure."

"You're right about that, but seriously Bonnie. I want to know what I did to hurt you."

Bonnie sighed knowing that he was not going to let her be until she told him the truth. "Fine I stupidly thought you at least cared about me a little but it turns out I was wrong and that I'm only good enough to be your booty call."

Daniel chuckled. "My what? Look Bonnie you mean so much to me, and if I could divorce Lauren right now I would. But I can't my parents are strict believers that if you marry someone you stick with them til death does you part. Honestly Bonnie you mean a lot to me. I wish I would've waited until I gotten married cause then I would've met you as a single man." Daniel pressed Bonnie up against the nearest wall, the French stud left a trail of kisses down her neck making Bonnie sigh.

"How about me and you go on a weekend trip together, anywhere you want." He whispered huskily as he slowly sucked on the sensitive area on her neck. Bonnie gasped knowing that it was wrong to find enjoyment out of this especially when his wife was right outside.

"That sounds lovely Daniel but-"

"No buts, it's settled we're taking a weekend trip just you and me. Now the only thing that we have to determine is where."

"I don't know, anywhere!"

"How about I take you to my family cottage, it's in a beautiful area and we'll have complete privacy just you and me."

"It sounds perfect!"

Daniel smirked before capturing her lips and bringing her into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together perfectly as they easily got lost in the fast heated kiss. Daniel lifted Bonnie up on his waist and deepened the kiss. Her long legs coiled around his hips and her fingers were playing in his soft hair. Reality hit Bonnie, she quickly broke the kiss.

"Daniel we have to stop." Bonnie uttered out breathlessly. "Lauren is outside."

Bonnie heard a groan emerge from Daniel and chuckled. "Do we have to?" She heard him say.

"Yes now put me down!"

Bonnie was glad he obeyed her command. She quickly straightened out her clothes and her hair so that it would cover her neck just in case the man left any love bites on her neck. "I'll talk to you later." Bonnie said as she left the man's office. Bonnie's head was swirling as she walked back to her desk. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she sat down, looking up from her desk her eyes met Kol's. His chocolate brown eyes burned into hers making Bonnie's mouth go dry.

**_Tell him how you feel._**

**_Tell him Bonnie!_**

**_You know you don't really love Daniel._**

**_Kol's the one you love._**

**_Kol's the one you're going to be with._**

**_Just tell him how you feel._**

**_Tell him Bonnie!_**

**_TELL_**** HIM!**

Bonnie groaned as her thoughts invaded her mind again. Not even a minute ago she was in Daniel's office making out with the man and now upon seeing the original she couldn't stop her thoughts from flooding her mind. She got up from her desk and walked over to Kol.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No time, I have to work." The original said harshly as he placed Sebastien's mail on his desk.

"Look I'm sorry for being an ass this morning but-"

"But what Bonnie?" Kol replied looking at the young woman. He took a deep breath in and could smell Daniel all over her. It angered the man, he wanted to go in Daniel's office and beat the man into a bloody plup. But Bonnie wasn't his and she could do whatever she wanted to. Even if it was corrupting her morals. When Bonnie remained silent at Kol's sudden outburst the man laughed.

"I thought so, now unlike you I can't depend on my attractiveness and I'm not as eager as you are to jump the bosses bones to save my ass for this job. (not that he needed it really, his family was loaded). So if you'll excuse me."

That cut Bonnie like a knife. He had basically called her a whore and the sad part was she couldn't bring herself to disagree with it. Bonnie held back the tears and the urge to slap him across the face hard. Instead she turned on the heel of her foot and walked back towards her desk. She was truly messed up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie it's me Lauren. Just calling to let you know that me and Daniel are going out to dinner tonight and we would love it if you would like to join us. Bring a date and meet us at Le rouge cygne tonight at 8:00pm. See you there!"<p>

Bonnie came home to here this message on her voicemail. It wasn't like she could decline the offer, they were expecting her to show up with a date! Bonnie found it a little irritating that Daniel would agree to allow Bonnie and whoever she decided to bring on one of Lauren's and Daniel's date night. Her guilt was beginning to nag at her.

**_He's married Bonnie._**

**_You're ruining something that's meant to be special._**

**_You don't truly love Daniel._**

**_Lauren's your friend._**

**_He's married._**

Her damn conscience was beginning to bug her badly. The person she was pretending to be wasn't who she really was. The little witch wasn't sure if she could keep up the act for long. She never wanted to be the woman who ruined another's marriage but she couldn't stop herself from falling into lust with Daniel. Those baby blue suckers (his eyes) captured her into a world of drama, guilt and betrayal. But Kol was the one person who believed that the old Bonnie was in there and was fighting to come out. Bonnie walked over to Kol's room and knocked on the white door 3 times before opening it.

"Hey you," She said as she entered the room. "We're going out tonight so get dressed and wear something fancy."

"I'm not going anywhere, I planned on staying here and getting high off of some O negative." Kol replied holding up a bag of blood. Bonnie scoffed as she saw the bag. She preferred him drinking blood from a bag than a human any day, but still it was disgusting.

"Too bad, get ready." Bonnie turned around to leave only to end up crashing into Kol's bare muscular chest.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes made her knees feel weak.

"Out." Was all she said, her brain was starting to work normally again because Kol was starting to annoy the living crap out of her like the good old times.

"What if I don't want to go out."

"Oh you're going out Kol or so help me God I will...I will turn your pretty little ass into a frog!" Bonnie weakly threatened.

Kol laughed at her warning. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Just get dressed! Be ready by 7:30."

Bonnie left the room shutting the door behind her as she ran off to get ready herself. She prayed that tonight would go smoothly, but knowing her luck she had a reason to think otherwise.

* * *

><p>He was bored.<p>

The youngest original sat alone in the living room of Bonnie's loft with a glass of thick red blood in his hand. He looked down at the delicious liquid, it was B positive his favourite. Kol Mickaelson was not the type to sit around and do nothing. He wanted adventure, danger, anything to cure his boredom. The young man wanted to go out and do reckless things, but here he was sitting in Bonnie's living room waiting for the witch to finish getting ready so they could go out.

The forever young stud sighed "Bottoms up" He muttered to himself before throwing the rest of the blood down his throat. He could feel the cold liquid slide down his throat, as much as he liked blood getting it from a blood bag was simply like buying a hamburger from a fast food restaurant only to figure out what they advertised is not what the sandwich looked like.

It just wasn't the real McCoy.

"Bonnie!" Kol shouted in the atmosphere of the loft. "Would you hurry up already? You told me to be ready for 7:30 and it's," He quickly glanced down at his watch before continuing his rant. "It's nearly 7:45, woman!"

"I'll be out there in five minutes!" He heard her call out from her room. Kol groaned sinking further down into the couch. He didn't even want to go out to wherever they were going in the first place. Granted he was still a little mad at Bonnie from their morning argument but also because he had plans of his own. After realizing he was going to be waiting awhile Kol kicked his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. The minute he found his inner peace Bonnie came strutting out of her room.

"Whoa," Kol whispered to himself, the man slowly took his feet off of her expensive table and stood up from the couch. "Bonnie you look amazing."

The young woman was dressed in a simple white lace dress with a silver clutch and vibrant orange pumps. Bonnie's hair was curled nicely and she barely had on any makeup (Just some mascara and some nude lipstick) showing off her natural beauty.

"Thanks I tried to avoid looking slutty tonight." Bonnie joked.

"Bonnie-"

"You don't have to apologize I deserved it."

Kol shook his head. "No, no woman deserves being called that nor being treated incorrectly. I apologize , i was just so angry with you from our earlier discussion that the filter that prevents me from saying stupid things that I don't mean disappeared."

"I'm sorry to, I guess you could say that I haven't been acting like myself lately and that I was out of line in our earlier_ discussion_ as well. But anyways let's get going before we're late. Oh and Kol thank you for the apology and compliment."

Bonnie gave the man a small smile before grabbing her car keys and opening the door. Kol dusted himself off and followed Bonnie footsteps.

* * *

><p>The two made it to Le rouge cygne in no time. Kol was shocked to see that Bonnie picked out such a fancy restaurant for the two of them to go to. He had to admit it was nice but it wasn't really his style, he preferred things that were considered beautiful because of their simplicity. He smiled when Bonnie allowed him to escort her into the restaurant because it was so un-Bonnie like. But his smile quickly faded when he saw Daniel LaFlamme and his wife waving for Bonnie and him to sit with them.<p>

"Of course this has something to do with him." Kol spat out bitterly.

"Just be nice Kol, Lauren kinda told me we're going to dinner with her through a voicemail I couldn't say no."

"You could have pretended not to get the voicemail, Bonnie." -Or I'm sure telling her that you screwed her husband would get you uninvited- Kol thought to himself not wanting to make the woman feel bad.

"Look just get through this one night and I promise to clean your room for a week!"

"Nah I'm a pretty tidy person if I might say so." Kol put on a cheeky grin on his face. "But I am getting a little tired of blood bags... they just aren't the same. I miss the hunt, the adventure the thrill."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to let you spill innocent blood here Kol, this won't be like Mystic Falls."

"I don't want just anyone's blood Bonnie's, I want yours." Kol said with all seriousness. "I promise not to take much just a little bit everyday for a month."

"You must be out of your freaking mind!"

"Oh come on Bonnie you know that B positive is my absolute favourite," Kol said with a smirk remembering when he shared that secret with her at the club. "You know I could just go back to my old ways and drain everyone in this room dry, starting off with Daniel."

Bonnie wanted to hurt the man badly, but she was in a public area and couldn't make his head explode. Also they were approaching the LaFlamme's table. "Fine, but only for a week!"

"Uh-huh a month."

"Two weeks and that's the highest I'll go!"

Kol smirked before pressing a light kiss on the woman's neck where her pulse was. "Nice doing business with you Bonnie, two weeks it is."

The two finally reached the table, Daniel and Lauren were seated on one side and Bonnie and Kol took the two empty seats on the other. Kol noticed the way Daniel looked at Bonnie and decided to have a little fun, after all he was Bonnie's date tonight.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said happily. "Lauren this is my friend Kol."

"Pleased to meet you and you look ravishing under this light tonight might I add love."

Daniel shot him a look. "I think it would be a little more apporiate if you didn't."

"Oh Daniel!" Lauren playfully hit her husband "Don't mind him he gets a little jealous sometimes."

"I can't blame him, when having such beautiful women on our arms such as you and Bonnie sometimes a man gets a little paranoid. Isn't that right Daniel?" Kol asked him but the man gave him no reply. "You can compliment Bonnie tonight if that'll make you feel better. Doesn't she look breathtaking? she's so adorable I could just eat her up"

Bonnie coughed seeing that Kol's vampire humour was starting to come out to play again. "Thank you Kol but no one has to compliment me, I'm fine without one."

"He's right you look lovely tonight." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah" Daniel agreed "You look lovely Bonnie."

As they waited for their waiter Kol continued to annoy Daniel by complimenting and flirting with his wife. For a man who was cheating on her with another woman he surly didn't like it when other men showed interest in her. Bonnie looked at Kol telling him to stop it with her eyes and to her luck the man actually listened to her. An awkward moment passed by making their table as silent as a mouse. The women simply looked down at their menus. Kol and Daniel were staring at each other hard. If looks could kill they'd both be dead with no questions asked. Thankfully the waiter came over and got down everyone's orders before the men could kill one another. Daniel didn't like the fact that Kol kept on complimenting and flirting with his wife and Kol just didn't like Daniel.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Kol asked pretending to actually care for the answer. "Oh and how did he pop the question?"

Lauren smiled at him, she loved talking about the proposal and how they met. "Well our families have always been close, so we've known each other since we were kids. We were like the Cory and Topanga of the neighbourhood. We fell in love fast and at such a young age. We finally decided to officially start dating in grade 9 and we have been together since. Oh and he asked me to marry him on this little weekend getaway trip he had planned. He took me to his family cottage and told me that I was the first and the last girl he was ever going to take there,"

Bonnie looked at Daniel, so the exact place he proposed to his wife was the place he was planning on taking her to. She really didn't mean anything to him and the fact he would even consider taking her there made the woman lose respect for him.

"At first I was scared thinking that he was going to murder me or something but then he went down on his knees and told me that he loved me and only me and then asked the question." Lauren smiled placing a peck on Daniel's cheek. "I love you honey."

"I love you too."

The two shared a quick kiss and Bonnie soon felt disgusted in herself. How could she ever think it was okay to get involved with a married man! He would never love her as much as he loved his wife and by the fact he was cheating on his lovely wife meant he didn't love her a lot which made his love for Bonnie non-exsistant. He was feeding her lies to get in her pants, and she so stupidly believed them. Every single one. Bonnie knew what had to be done, she saw the loving look in Lauren's eyes as she talked about how Daniel proposed to her. Daniel might not love her too much, but Lauren was sure as hell head over heels for him. And Bonnie didn't want to be the one to seperate them, even if she had already caused some damage by her previous actions.

"Daniel can I talk to you in private for a second?" Bonnie asked, she felt Kol and Lauren's questioning stares on her but she didn't care.

"Can't this wait Bonnie?"

Bonnie rose her eyebrow up at him before replying. "No."

Daniel licked his lips before getting up from the table. "I'll be back soon." He told Lauren, the man shot Kol and threatening look before heading outside of the restaurant. Bonnie apologized to the both of them for interrupting their dinner and quickly followed Daniel. The chilly breeze hit Bonnie making Goosebumps appear on her skin. The silver moon shone brightly highlighting the dark sky.

"What is it?"

Bonnie sighed "I can't do this anymore, I can't keep lying and sneaking around with you and pretending that I'm not doing anything wrong or hurting anyone." Bonnie replied to the man.

"But Bonnie I lov-"

"Shut up, just shut up because you don't! You don't love me. If you loved me you would've divorced her a long time ago Daniel. You wouldn't have made me sneak around with you and hide my feelings for you. If you loved me the only person you would dream about going home to is me. But you don't. You love her, and she loves you! So don't go throwing away her pure love for nothing Daniel because many of us including myself would kill to have someone love us back the way Lauren loves you!"

"What am I supposed to do about my feelings for you."

"You never had any feelings for me but lust. And truthfully I don't think I had any real feelings for you either. I forced myself into thinking that I did. But then this guy came into my life and he called me out on all my bullshit about being in love with you. He even told me that he likes me for the person I am and not the person I was pretending to be with you. I realized that you don't love me because you never in the course of this affair wanted to get to know the real me. I was actually somewhat looking forward to that little weekend trip you promised until I found out that the cottage is where you proposed to Lauren. So no Daniel I don't want to be with you, and starting from today this little affair has come to an end."

Daniel laughed before looking into Bonnie's eyes. "Then you my friend could clear up your desk at Ma-Dame because you are fired."

"You know I need this job!"

Daniel chuckled. "Too bad you should've thought about that before you dumped me. Damn am I going to miss you not only did you make beautiful designs but you also gave out. You were truly the best Bonnie. If you ever get lonely you know who to call."

Bonnie smacked him hard across the face. "I'm not your whore! Screw you and your company, I'll find better. Turns out you were a pig anyways." Bonnie spun on the heel of her foot and entered the restaurant.

"Oh come on Bonnie!" Daniel called after her "I'm not a complete pig."

Bonnie stormed to their table with hot tears pouring down her face, she reached over Kol and grabbed her silver clutch.

"Come on we're going" She said to the chocolate brown eyed man.

"Bonnie what's wrong? What happened outside?" Lauren said with concern.

"Your husband is an asshole! Sorry for ruining dinner guys but what happened outside needed to be done. I'm truly sorry for everything Lauren, and you're a kind person. Nice not working for you anymore."

"What? You quit your job Bonnie?" Kol asked in disbelief "Nice going."

Bonnie shook her head. "No Daniel fired me, now come on let's go!" Bonnie barked out at him. Kol quickly said goodbye to Lauren before he got up from the table and walked with Bonnie out of the restaurant. Just as they were leaving Daniel was entering. Kol couldn't help the anger he had towards this man. So he indulged in it and punched the man square in the jaw, hard.

"That's for hurting Bonnie."

The restaurant turned dead silent as Daniel laid out on the floor holding his jaw in pain. Kol laughed at him and stepped over the man before he walked with Bonnie to the car. He noticed that the green eyed woman was cold so he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Here" He said placing the black jacket on her shoulders. "Take this your freezing, I'll go and get the car alright."

Bonnie nodded silently, she watched Kol run off to get the car. It didn't take him long to drive it to where Bonnie was, she quickly hopped in the passenger's side and they were soon off.

"So what really happened beautiful?"

"I broke it off with him, I couldn't live a lie anymore."

Kol smiled at her, he was glad she had finally come to her senses. The man pressed a kiss on her forehead before replying "I'm proud of you, you did the right thing."

Bonnie felt somewhat relived like a load was taken off of her shoulders.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the incident at Le Rouge Cygne. Bonnie had made her last visit to Ma-Dame to clear out her stuff and to say goodbye to some of her close friends there. The first week had been hard, she was out of work and hadn't a clue of what she was going to do. But her best friend in Paris (Samantha) had offered Bonnie a job at the designing company she worked at, which she gladly took and was soon back on her feet.<p>

Bonnie was in her bedroom doing her usual Thursday night ritual. It consisted of watching episodes of the "Big Bang Theory" and talking to Caroline and sometimes Elena for an hour or two. Tonight she had talked to Elena for about 30 minutes, the long haired brunette couldn't talk for long because her and Stefan were going out. So Bonnie called Caroline to get her weekly scoop of drama from Mystic Falls.

"Hey sexy momma!" Bonnie greeted her blonde best friend. "How are things?"

"Hey Bon-Bon" Caroline said happily "Things here are going great! How are things in Paris? How's the new job?"

"It's amazing and it's even better because I'm working with a close friend down here. I wish you could meet her, she reminds me of you! I think that's why we get along so much!"

"Good to know that you found a replacement for me."

"Oh care you know I could never replace you, you'd kill me before I ever get the chance." Bonnie giggled, her heart warmed when she heard Caroline giggle from the other end. She truly did miss her friend.

"What about you and Kol are you guys dating or whatever? Did you guys have sex yet?"

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm just asking!"

"No we are not dating and no we certainly did not have sex."

"Geez what are you guys waiting for he clearly likes you and now that you're no longer with that sleaze-ball what's stopping you from going at it? I mean Kol's ought to have a couple of centuries of experience under his belt."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at Caroline's comment. She did not want to think nor talk about Kol's previous sex life.

"Can we change the subject please? How are things with you and Matt?"

"Great actually, he's planning on taking me and Matty camping! I don't really do forests but I'm willing to give it a try."

"That's the spirit care!" Bonnie laughed "Just try not to freak out as much if a bug gets in your hair. I know you and Matt are married now and he should expect crazy things from you but still you become some next ninja when it involves bugs. I remember the time you nearly gave me a black eye because Tyler lied and said you had a spider in your hair."

Caroline chuckled. "It's not my fault, bugs are creepy! Next time I'll give you a warning before I spazz, happy now?"

"Very."

Suddenly Bonnie's room door opened and in came no other than Kol. He walked over to Bonnie's bed and took a seat on it as he listened to some of her conversation with Caroline.

"I'm hungry." He told the green eyed witch.

Bonnie took the phone from her ear and covered the speaker with her hand. "So go get a blood bag!"

Kol shook his head. "Nope, seems like you forgotten about our deal. I get to drink some of your blood for two weeks straight."

"What?" Bonnie heard Caroline say from the other end of the line.

"Nothing Care, it's just that Kol the maniac entered my room."

"Hi Caroline!" Kol shouted out loud enough so the blonde could hear. "But no seriously Bonnie I'm hungry. A deal is a deal I just didn't act on it exactly when we made it because you were already upset and I wanted to wait until you were stable again. Since I'm such a nice person."

Bonnie silently cursed herself, she had completely forgotten about the deal she made with Kol. He was right a deal was a deal but she wasn't going to allow him to snack on her neck while she was talking to Caroline. He would have to wait.

"Alright fine! Just give me twenty minutes." Bonnie reasoned but Kol wasn't budging. Bonnie rolled her eyes and took the phone leaving the man in her room so that she could continue talking to Caroline. Bonnie entered her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"So you're letting Kol drink some of your blood huh?" Caroline asked "That's kinky."

"We made a deal, nothing more nothing less."

"It's hot and you know it."

-Ok maybe it's a little hot- Bonnie thought to herself.

"Whatever you say Caroline."

Bonnie sighed when Kol entered the kitchen. He was growing impatient.

"There I gave you five extra minutes now you can either wrap up your conversation with Caroline or we can do this with her listening, your choice."

Bonnie called his bluff and continued to talk to Caroline. Kol smirked. She was determined to make him wait. The vampire shrugged he gave Bonnie her options and she chose. He lightly grabbed Bonnie's hips and lifted her up on the counter. Bonnie was in shock but couldn't really do anything about it because Caroline was rambling on about the drama in Mystic Falls. Kol settled himself in between her legs. One of his hands left her hips and found the pulse on her neck. Bonnie gulped preparing for the pain, she had to admit she was terrified. She was bitten by Damon once and it killed like a bitch. Kol quickly sensed her fear he crept into her mind and found out that Damon had bitten her once.

"Relax" He cooed into her ear. "There are such things as good and bad bites. The one you had with Damon was a bad bite, but I can make this into a good bite Bonnie. You just got to trust me and not fight me. The minute you fight me it will become a bad bite. I promise this won't hurt a bit."

Bonnie bit her lip and nodded her head. She had completely forgotten that Caroline was on the other end.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you listening to me? What's this talk about good and bad bites? OMG is he drinking from you right now? Bonnie?"

Bonnie could feel Kol's warm breath on her neck. The chocolate brown eyed man grabbed the phone from Bonnie and spoke into it.

"I'll have Bonnie call you back later,yeah? We're a little busy right now. Goodnight Caroline." Was all he said before ending the conversation. He went back to focusing on her neck. The man moved towards it and Bonnie prepared herself to feel pain but instead she felt him press soft kisses along her neck. They weren't fast peppery ones; they were slow lingering ones that quickly turned into him sucking on her neck. Bonnie sighed at the feel of it. She felt herself becoming more relaxed almost like this was therapeutical. She heard Kol whisper "Relax" before she felt a small sharp pain. Kol's fangs broke through her sensitive skin, it had hurt at first but the pain quickly faded into pleasure when the man started to suck some of her blood. It wasn't anything like he had tasted before it was sweet and salty, he could taste the magic that ran through her veins. With every suck came a little more pleasure. Bonnie's eyes had closed and her breathing had gotten heavier. Without realizing it she wrapped her legs around Kol's waist bringing him closer to her.

"Kol" Bonnie moaned softly, it was a slip of the tongue and she knew he heard it, but right now and then she didn't care. Kol continued to slowly drink her blood; he made sure that he didn't take too much. Another minute passed by and Kol removed his fangs from her neck. His pink lips were stained red with her blood. She watched him lick his lips before he placed another kiss the mark he left on her.

"You taste delicious." Kol whispered into her ear. "I think I'm going to change our deal instead of me drinking your blood for two weeks straight I'm going to drink it randomly for 14 days. Well 13 now because I used up one of my days already. How does that sound?"

"Uh-yeah sure, whatever."

"So was that indeed a good bite Bonnie?"

Right now Bonnie couldn't think properly. All she could seem to focus on was how good it felt when he was drinking from her and how soft his lips felt on her skin. The young woman cursed at Caroline for putting the idea that him drinking her blood was hot because now she couldn't get it out of her head. She looked at Kol, she already knew she had feelings for the man but she was so determined not to indulge in them... until now.

"Kiss me." She whispered to him making the man smirk.

"What? Bonnie Bennett wants me to kiss her, that must've been one hell of a good bite." Kol chuckled "Why do you want me to kiss you Bonnie?"

She didn't answer.

"No answer, no kiss."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I have feelings for you Kol. I always have, I was so upset when you kissed me that one time not because I was with Daniel or because you're Klaus' brother but because I felt something and it scared me. You were right I wasn't woman enough to act on the feelings I have for you, but I'm acting on them now. And right now I really want you to kiss me."

Kol smiled at her, the man leaned towards her until his face was only inches away from hers. "It's about damn time you admitted your feelings for me. I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Bonnie was about to tell him to shut up but he cut her off by bringing her into a slow passionate kiss. Bonnie kissed him back with the same amount of passion he was kissing her with. Her fingers massaged his scalp making the man groan in the kiss. She wanted this, she wanted him. She felt sparks run down her spine when his tongue slipped inside her mouth without any permission. Bonnie broke the kiss for a second to take off her shirt. Kol got the message she was sending loud and clear and began to unbutton his top as well. Bonnie helped him and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders before bringing him back into an earth shattering kiss. Either didn't seem to realize that they were grinding against each other shamelessly.

"Kol" Bonnie cried out in his mouth. The vampire picked Bonnie up from the counter without breaking the kiss and led her back to his room where he could show her the centuries of experience he had underneath his belt. That night the two made love for the first time.

Chapter End.

* * *

><p>An: I hoped you guys liked it! Once again sorry for the long wait I decided to make it up to you guys by making this a lengthy chapter! Well tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys! And thanks so much for taking the time to read ! (: Ugh so glad summer is here and no more exams! Yes! it feels amazing! Anywho Have a great week! God Bless!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	7. Spare A Little Time

Bonnie woke up with the warmth of the sun shinning down on her face. A smile crept up on her lips as she felt one of Kol's arms wrapped protectively around her as he slept. She couldn't believe it. Last night she had fallen into her weakness and allowed her feelings for the original vampire surface. Her smile grew brighter when she felt Kol's arm wrap tighter around her body as she tried to get up from the bed. Kol pulled her into him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mhhmm morning my sweet." The English man murmured out, his voice was raspy and sleep filled. Bonnie felt shivers run down her spinal cord as he placed sweet kisses along her neck making her feel like the only girl in the entire world.

"Morning." Bonnie said lazily as she turned over so that she was now facing Kol. "I can't believe last night actually happened."

"I can't believe it took so bloody long for last night to happen." Kol said "I mean usually girls fall for my charms instantly, but not you."

"That's because I'm not like most girls."

"And do I ever know it." Kol replied with a grin on his face before he took hold of Bonnie's face and pressed one of his toe curling kisses on her lips. It was short but it felt like she was being transported into another universe. As if he sucked away all of her gravity and left her floating on air. She couldn't prevent the smile that curved her lips. She was happy, she wasn't reading to jump the gun and call him her boyfriend or anything like that just yet. She wanted to get to know the real him with all past judgement put aside.

"I have to go," Bonnie said removing herself from Kol's grip. "I have work."

"Screw work" The man exclaimed he grabbed her hand pulling her back down to him so that her head was resting comfortably on his chest. "Work can wait."

Bonnie let a small smile appear on her face as he kissed her forehead. The young woman glanced at the clock's bright red numbers that read 7:45 AM. She didn't have to be in at work until 8:30. Maybe she could spare a little time lying with the original vampire for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: IM TERRIBLY SORRY THIS DID NOT COME OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO! Plus its short and took me forever to update :$$$$ I know a lot i want to do to this story so just bare with me. I'll try and get this rolling once again and have the chapters decent lenghts ugh but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING! so hopefully this isn't too bad, I`m gonna upload my other stories so when I have time I'll give you guys an awesome chapter! Have a great week! <p>

-Vamp213 (L) 


End file.
